


Connor's End

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe watches Connor's last fight</p><p>"Endgame"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor's End

Joe leaned back against the brick wall and sighed. He couldn't watch the quickening. It didn't matter it wasn't Mac's. It still cut to the core. He knew what this fight, this challenge, would do to MacLeod. He'd been forced to kill his teacher. His clansman. His friend. That fact alone would haunt MacLeod longer than he wanted to think.

He hadn't known Connor MacLeod well. They'd only met a few times. Mostly what he knew was from stories Duncan had told him and what he'd observed. It didn't matter though, he hated to see it end this way. Connor had lost the will and more than ready to end it all.


End file.
